


Fawns and Frustrations

by darkness100



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Costumes, Food Kink, Halloween, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikaku is at the end of his rope and is sexually frustrated to boot. What is a horny father to do with a whiny son dressed as a fawn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawns and Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: very graphic underage sex!!! we are talking 11 years old so if this squicks you then please leave.  
> also the misuse of Halloween candy.

Shikaku thought of himself as a very disciplined man. He could analyze any situation and come up with the most logical and suitable solution. He also prided himself in keeping his emotions in check, not as stoic as the Hyuuga’s though. But this Halloween seemed to be tempting him to lose control. First because of something he had done, though for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what, his wife had cut off any type of sex. Two, his son Shikamaru was testing his patience. Now he did give the child some leeway after all he was only 11 and children will be children. But that didn’t mean he could get away with everything and several instances of misbehavior had Shikaku on edge from anger and sexual frustration. Now on Halloween night his son had just returned from trick or treating and was whining about not being allowed to eat any of the candy before his parents checked it.

“I just want one piece cause then Choji is gonna come over and eat all the rest on me! If I don’t eat it tonight I won’t get any!” Shikamaru tried to reason with his father. His mother had already gone to bed as she didn’t want to have to deal with the fussy child and figured Shikaku could deal with it.

“This is your last warning Shikamaru, go to your room and go to sleep! I promise I will save you some candy so that Choji doesn’t get it all when he comes over tomorrow.” Shikaku was tired of arguing and had a feeling that if his son didn’t start listening soon something was going to happen that he would probably regret. 

Shikamaru didn’t listen to his father and still kept whining until Shikaku had had enough. He picked his son up by the scruff of the neck with one hand and grabbed the bag of candy with the other. He marched to Shikamaru’s room and threw the now yelling child on the bed. He dropped the bag of candy on the floor beside the bed and looked over at the sniffling boy who was pushing his costume hood off with one hand. Oh that was another thing that had Shikaku worked up. His wife had decided that Shikamaru should dress up for Halloween as their namesake because apparently he looked “cute” dressed as a fawn. He couldn’t understand how that would be cute… it would be like Choji dressing as a butterfly, obvious and idiotic. But he did have to admit that the costume made the boy look innocent, that however was not a good thing. His cock had been half-hard all night just seeing his son like that and now that he was angry his arousal shot through the roof. 

He rustled through the candy bag and handed over a round cherry sucker to Shikamaru who grabbed it and immediately began sucking on it with vigor. Shikaku stripped off his clothes and grabbed Shikamaru, taking off the bottom half of his costume. The young child looked around at his dad, wondering what was going on. He then made a very angry face when the sucker was pulled out of his mouth with an audible pop. He opened his mouth to say something about how his dad was being mean but the words died in his throat as he felt the sticky wet sucker slowly circling around his little hole.

“Now, Shikamaru you are going to be quiet or I will gag you and I don’t want to do that.” Shikaku whispered in his son’s ear. Shikamaru nodded slowly and gave a little moan when his father started putting pressure on the sweet treat, slowly but firmly pushing it into his hole. When the sucker was completely inside the boy Shikaku flipped him over and noticed with satisfaction that his sons little penis was already erect. He laid the boy out and reached over to pull out a large candy ring. They were meant to be used as candy rings for the children to wear on their hands but Shikaku had another idea. He bent down and slowly licked his sons quivering length until it was slippery. He then held the candy up to Shikamaru’s mouth and told him to stick his tongue through the hole a few times. The sight of his sons small tongue flicking out and wiggling around inside the candy almost had Shikaku coming before he had even started. He pulled the candy away and carefully worked it onto the small length until it was tightly sitting around the base. Shikamaru gave a whine at the feeling of tightness around his cock before gasping as his father took the whole organ into his mouth, including the candy and sucked. Shikaku’s hard cock gave a jerk as his son squealed before melting into small moans and mewls of pleasure. Shikaku reached down and started thrusting the sucker slowly and then faster in and out of the now flexing hole. As he went down once more he bit through the candy ring allowing his son to cum with a high pitched shriek, the few drops of clear cum being quickly licked away by his hot tongue. 

As the boy fell limp he lifted the small legs over his shoulders and slowly removed the sucker. He ran it around the red, wet hole a few more times before setting it aside and licking the hole with long broad strokes of his tongue. Once all the candy liquid was gone from the outside he started thrusting his tongue into the tight orifice, enjoying the cherry flavor. Shikamaru had been making small tired noises of pleasure but stiffened up when he felt a finger being added to his father’s tongue. He gave increasingly louder moans as two and then three fingers stretched him wide. Shikaku grabbed the sucker and ran it over his pulsing length. When he was covered with the sticky substance he pulled Shikamaru onto all fours.

“Shikamaru, I want you to suck on this like you did the sucker I gave you okay? No biting, just use your lips and tongue.” Shikamaru nodded and tentatively licked the very tip and was surprised when it tasted just like his sucker! He dove in enthusiastically, taking as much as he could into his small mouth and sucking on it to get the flavor. Shikaku groaned as his son started licking and sucking on his cock like it was the very piece of candy he had previously been given. He grabbed the small body and pushed the boy so he was lying on his back. With his lips red from the sucker, the top half of his costume still on and dripping various fluids from two different ends of his bottom Shikaku had to pull on his balls to keep from coming. 

He lifted his sons legs and spread them wide, gazing down at the stretched hole he was about to bury himself in. He lined up his cock and slipped the head inside before easing his way into what was possibly the tightest hole he had ever had the pleasure of being in. Shikamaru’s eyes went wide when he saw what his dad was gonna do. He lifted his little ass, remembering how the sucker and fingers felt there, urging his father on. Shikaku felt his balls come to rest between two tight little ass cheeks and paused to give his son time to adjust to his girth. He gave a groan as he realized he was balls deep in his now not virgin son, that he was his first and that no one would be able to claim that but him. He slowly pulled out and eased into a steady tempo. Shikamaru moaned as he felt his father settle fully inside of him and then start pushing in and out. Soon though, Shikamaru wanted more, he wanted to actually feel his father harshly moving in him. He reached up and cupped his father’s face in his hands. When he knew he had his dad’s attention he said the few words that would make Shikaku lose all control.

“Please Daddy, harder!” Shikaku’s vision almost went black from what he had just heard come from those beautiful red, pouty lips. He didn’t even have time to register what his body did as he gripped the small hips hard and started pounding into his son, wringing high pitched moans and pleas for more from the young boy. After only a few harsh thrusts he slammed himself in to the hilt and roared as his release filled the small body under him. Shikaku opened his eyes just in time to see Shikamaru scream out his second release, dribbling cum on to the front of his costume. Shikaku bent down to take his son’s lips in a gentle kiss, slowly pulling out and smiling as Shikamaru’s eyes slipped shut. He took off the rest of the costume and burnt it to ashes with a fire jutsu; he would just make up some excuse as to what happened to it when his wife asked. As he laid down for a quick nap before cleaning things up he decided that Halloween was his new favorite holiday.


End file.
